Muse
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: One-Shot... Photographer!Blaine, Assistant!Kurt... Fluffy smut ensues as Blaine receives a new assistant and falls in love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

Muse

Blaine sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling as his fingers drummed incessantly against his camera. He was in a funk and didn't have any inspiration. He has been this way since his break up and it's turned his photography into nothing, literally. Everything he took he hated, so instead he sat on his couch, staring into space as his mind raced with ideas and projects, but he couldn't find the strength or want to put his thoughts in affect because when he did they were just utter shit.

A knock soon resonated from the front door and his fingers froze mid tap as he sighed and looked towards the noise. He sighed again for what felt like the millionth time before setting his camera on the coffee table and getting up to see who was bothering him. When he opened the door his breath caught and his heart stopped as he was met with a gorgeous man.

"Blaine Anderson?" The man asked.

Blaine stared for a second more before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yes. And you are?" Blaine asked now that he was returned to his present state of mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Kurt Hummel… You're new assistant. Apparently you've been waiting on the agency for months." Kurt smiled brightly.

"Ah, yes, my assistant; they did take their sweet time in sending someone, but it seems it was worth the wait." The curly headed man flirted.

"Well, apparently you have a reputation Mr. Anderson. Flora, from the agency, said you were a difficult one and I've been the only one interested in the challenges. " Kurt eyed him.

"I'd like to say I'm particular, but I'll let you be the judge on that. Please come in and I'll fill you in on your duties." Blaine stepped aside to let the brunette enter his home.

Kurt looked around as he waited for Blaine to close the door and lead the way to the living room. Once there Blaine flopped back on the couch and grabbed his camera assuming his earlier position, but this time not in space.

"So, Kurt, have you ever been a photography assistant?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I have been assistant to an array of people, in fashion, television, celebrities. I have my resume if you would like to see it." Kurt replied as he took a seat on the single chair next to the love seat that Blaine occupied.

"No need. As long as you can get me coffee, keep my things and schedule, and hold lights and equipment for me then we'll get along great." Blaine sighed never leaving the spot his eyes were fixed to on the ceiling.

"May I ask you a question Mr. Anderson?"

"Blaine, please, and yes?" Blaine replied moving his head to look at Kurt.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of this beautiful man. Suddenly Blaine jumped up and started snapping pictures. Kurt started.

"Mr. Ander- Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, squinting at the constant flash.

Blaine sat down scrolling through the pictures he just took smiling.

"Blaine?" Kurt called.

"Oh, uh, sorry, but you're beautiful and the light was hitting you too perfectly. I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Blaine shook his head once more.

"Oh, um, I was just asking what projects you've been working on recently." Kurt asked as he looked at his shoes and blushed at Blaine's last comment.

"Nothing really. You see I just got out of a relationship and I'm in this photography-block so, at the moment, I have nothing." Blaine shrugged and sat back on the couch to stare at the ceiling some more.

Kurt looked at Blaine and realized the pain and distance in his eyes. Kurt felt sad for the man, but could sympathize.

"Do you want to go out?" Kurt asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Blaine chuckled, looking back at the man.

"Would you go out with me?" Kurt smiled hopefully.

"Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked.

"Somewhere special." Kurt shrugged, "Come on." He rolled his eyes as he got up and offered his hand to Blaine who took it hesitantly.

Kurt pulled him from his seat and led him out of the house and to his car.

"You're not kidnapping me and taking me to some dungeon where you lock me up as your pet or something, are you?" Blaine asked half-jokingly.

"No, I just know how it is after a break up and from the looks of it you haven't left your house since. I'm taking you out to a special place that I go to when I need to get away, clear my head, and get back to myself again." Kurt explained as he got in the driver's seat.

Blaine stared at Kurt through the windshield trying to decide whether or not to trust this beautiful stranger. He decided to go with it and got in the car making Kurt smile.

"So, where is this place?" Blaine asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"You'll see." Kurt kept driving.

On the way Kurt and Blaine started talking about the past. Where they come from, what they like, what they dislike, each other's break up, getting excited over their music and fashion similarities. When they finally arrived they each knew more about the other than a couple who have been dating for months. They were giggling as Kurt pulled into a parking space.

"I cannot believe you were some prep school boy who sang Katy Perry." Kurt laughed.

"Well, I can't believe you played straight for a week and made out with a cheerleader." Blaine countered.

"You can't say anything Mr. straight-drunk." Kurt playfully pushed Blaine.

They fell into more laughter for a few minutes before they both leaned against the door to catch their breaths.

"I don't think I have ever laughed this much." Blaine said to Kurt still smiling widely.

"I think you need to hang out with better people then." Kurt joked.

"True… Kurt?" Blaine looked to Kurt.

Kurt turned his head inviting Blaine's question.

"Have you ever met someone and just clicked? Like something was missing before, but after meeting you feel… Complete somehow?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked confused waiting for his explanation.

"I mean. We just met like thirty minutes ago and already I feel like I've known you my whole life. Like, Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever." Blaine looked down at his hands that were clasped in his lap.

Kurt thought about it for a moment.

"Blaine?" Kurt called.

Blaine looked up with eyes that were waiting for disappointment, embarrassment. Instead he was met with soft lips against his, moving with heat and passion. Blaine reciprocated and pushed himself closer to Kurt, giving as much as he was getting.

Kurt pulled back hastily, "I am so sorry." Kurt looked at Blaine wide eyed.

Blaine was confused for a split second before he smiled at the man frozen in fear next to him. He cupped Kurt's face and pulled him closer.

"Kurt, it's okay. That just confirms that I'm not the only person feeling crazy falling for a practical stranger." Blaine smiled looking down at Kurt's lips before meeting Kurt's pleading eyes.

Before Kurt could process anything Blaine's lips were against his once more, taking control, feeling around, tongue licking his bottom lip begging for entrance. Kurt closed his eyes and allowed Blaine to enter and if he thought his mind was short-circuiting before he was missing out on the explosion of fireworks in his mind that pushed throughout his whole body.

Blaine pulled away this time, both panting to catch their breaths as Blaine still held Kurt's face, the couple staring into each other's eyes.

"You're the best assistant I've ever had." Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled at the lame joke and pulled away to sit fully in the driver's seat again.

"Are you ready to see the most amazing place in your life?" Kurt asked never taking his eyes off of Blaine.

"After you, my good sir." Blaine answered as they both unbuckled their seat belts and exited the car.

Blaine walked next to Kurt from the parking lot, taking a chance and grabbing his hand. Kurt looked downed at their joined hands and smiled, but was confused. Thoughts whirled in his head at what this could possibly mean. He came here for a job and now he's quickly falling infatuated with his boss.

Blaine squeezed his hand as if he felt Kurt's internal battle.

"Kurt, I know this is inappropriate with us just meeting and me being your boss, but I have never felt so happy. I've spent years with a guy who said he loved me and then just up and left without warning with another man and got married. I was so lost and broken, holding my torn heart in my hands searching for someone to fix it. Then you showed up and with one look at your beautiful smile my heart was stitched back up and started beating again. I'm just as confused and unknowing as you are, but I can't help the pull towards you." Blaine stopped and protested to Kurt.

The brunette just stood there stunned in how much Blaine's words were like his own thoughts.

"I feel the same way, Blaine, I'm just scared. I'm scared to open myself up to you, to give my heart to someone else so soon to meeting you, and so soon to breaking up with my last boyfriend." Kurt confessed.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and held the trembling man.

"I know, Kurt. I'm scared to, but if you're willing to try, then I am too." Blaine whispered.

Kurt pulled back and kissed Blaine, relishing the feeling of his lips against his own. Every kiss felt better than the first, exhilarating, healing, perfect. Kurt rested their foreheads together before smiling, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"This is crazy, but I feel like something in my heart is telling me to just jump in and go for it." He bit his lip.

"Then come on. Let's jump." Blaine smiled pulling away from Kurt completely and offering his arm.

Kurt giggled at his dapperness and linked arms with Blaine taking the first leap into this crazy, fast-paced relationship with a man he just met. All he could think of was, 'no regrets, just love.'

And with that they walked towards the beach that was dead, pulled away and tucked up out of sight from the world. They sat on the sand and stared at the ocean's rolling waves; listening to the birds above and the sea below, letting the place engulf them in peace and serenity as they sat together watching the sun set, Blaine never failing to capture the moment, the place, and the man that is making him feel again.

VvV

The next morning Kurt headed to Blaine's for his first day of work with two coffees in hand. He was very excited to get started and spend time with Blaine. Once he pulled into the driveway he noticed Blaine walking in and out of his house bringing equipment to lie outside. His rough, concentrated face softened into a bright smile at the sight of Kurt.

"Hey, beautiful. Are you ready to get started?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. What are we working on today?" Kurt asked getting out of his car and taking Blaine a coffee.

"Thank you. I definitely need some breakfast. And I had an idea last night." Blaine took a sip of his drink and jumped with excitement.

Kurt giggled at Blaine as he waited for this brilliant idea Blaine had.

"Light! The way the light was hitting you yesterday, then the light during the sunset. The answer to my photographers block is light." Blaine explained excitedly as he paced around his porch.

"Well then, let's get started. What would you like me to do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stopped pacing and looked at Kurt, "Let's set up the lights, and tripods. Oh, and good morning." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips tasting coffee and what he learned to be Kurt.

"Good morning." Kurt blushed once Blaine pulled away and started grabbing bags and walking to different points in the yard.

Once everything was set up Blaine took his camera and snapped photos of the light streaming through his trees, the reflections from his pool, and every once in a while when Kurt wasn't looking he would snap a picture of Kurt- his muse.

After a few hours of Kurt following Blaine around they decided to take a break and lay on the grass. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him where his head was lying on his chest. Kurt sighed happily as the sun shone on them.

"Can I see some of your pictures?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Blaine said handing Kurt his prized possession.

As Kurt scrolled through the millions of pictures he gasped and sat up as he scrolled through picture after picture of himself.

"Why are there so many pictures of me? When did you take these?" Kurt asked as he looked away from the camera to look at Blaine.

"The light was hitting you perfectly, and I took them when you weren't paying attention." Blaine simply answered smiling.

"That's what you always say." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You just bring so much inspiration and it would be a crime to not capture it on camera." Blaine sat up and kissed Kurt cheek before standing up, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him up as well.

"Well, if you're going to take pictures of me, could you warn me? I don't want my hair to look out of place, mister." Kurt teased.

"Your hair always looks perfect so don't worry so much." Blaine pecked his cheek again before grabbing his camera back and snapping more pictures of Kurt who just stood there and laughed at Blaine circling him and making funny faces.

Neither of them noticed a black car pulling into the driveway.

"Blaine Anderson!" A harsh voice called halting both men in their tracks.

They both turned to see the man who was making his way across the grass. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw utter fear taking over his features.

"Shit." Blaine whispered, "Dad, what are you doing here? My deadline isn't for another two days." Blaine gritted through his teeth.

"What? I can't drop by to say hello to my son?" The man asked.

"You've never done that before?" Blaine replied coldly.

"Who's this?" The man deflected.

"Dad, this is Kurt, my new assistant. Kurt, this is my dad Anthony Anderson." Blaine introduced looking at the ground.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Kurt smiled and held his hand out for a handshake.

"Yes, well, Blaine, I suggest you stop playing around and actually get some work done. I want to see some mock prints by this evening." Anthony said before turning and walking away.

"Yeah, bye to you too, dad." Blaine waved to the man now driving away.

"Your dad is, uh, interesting." Kurt commented.

He turned to Kurt looking like he wanted to run away.

"Hey, what's wrong, Blaine?" Kurt asked hugging the man.

"He just always shows up, acts like a douche bag, and then leaves." Blaine bit through.

"Just ignore him, okay. Come on, let's get inside and start on those mock up for Lord Vader." Kurt suggested.

Blaine laughed, "Does this make me Luke Skywalker?" Blaine asked.

"I guess it does." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the lips, lingering the second time around.

"Is it too early to say that I love you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt tensed.

"I'm sorry, it is too early." Blaine bit his lip as he tried to pull away, but Kurt pulled him back.

"It is too early, but I think I love you too." Kurt answered with a shy smile.

They stood there for a few seconds longer.

"Come on now, no more procrastinating Mr. Anderson. Your father demands these mock up before this evening." Kurt said in a fake stern voice.

Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt's lips before grabbing his hands and pulling them inside leaving the scattered equipment outside.

Blaine hooked his camera to his computer and his photo album popped up on the television screen. As Blaine scrolled through the pictures Kurt took the liberty to go back outside and collect the equipment before it got dark. Blaine needed to concentrate anyhow. Once he had the equipment packed and inside, organized, he walked back into the room to see Blaine clad in reading glasses head against the laptop's keyboard, lightly snoring.

"I leave him for an hour and he falls asleep…" Kurt laughed quietly to himself.

VvV

"Kurt, do you like this," Blaine turned down the shadows, "Or this?" Blaine asked turning the shadows back up.

He didn't get an answer so he looked around and couldn't see the man anywhere, "Kurt?"

Kurt walked in from Blaine's bedroom in nothing but a dress shirt as he swayed his hips over to Blaine's chair.

"I like this." The brunette answered as he straddled Blaine's lap in his desk chair, removed Blaine's glasses, and kissed the shocked look right off of his face.

Blaine moaned as he grabbed Kurt's hips which thrust down into his lap, brushing against his hardening member.

"BLAINE!" Kurt moaned as he threw his head back.

VvV

"Blaine!" Kurt shook the man awake.

The man in question was drooling over his keyboard slightly as he started awake, his erection throbbing painfully in his jeans.

"Huh? What happened?" Blaine asked wiping his drool and then his eyes.

"You fell asleep while I was putting the equipment away." Kurt giggled, "Come on, let's finish and send them in so we can get you to bed." Kurt pushed Blaine a little.

"Okay. I have these three so far. One more?" Blaine asked as he scrolled through the finished pictures.

"Sounds good to me. These are amazing." Kurt moved closer to the screen to examine the pictures.

"Thank you." Blaine said clicking on a picture of Kurt.

"You are not sending in one of me?!" Kurt questioned.

"Why not. It's good." Blaine shrugged continuing his work on the picture.

"It's not that good." Kurt countered.

"Don't question your beauty. It's one of the best that I've taken, and I'm using it." Blaine stuck his tongue out at the brunette.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled as he made his way back to the kitchen and returning with a diet coke and a sandwich for Blaine before sitting down next to the man to watch him finish.

After another hour and the photos were finished and sent in to Anthony Anderson who replied back with a simple "thank you." Blaine just rolled his eyes as he shut his computer down and took his plate into the kitchen. It was around eleven at night and Kurt started dozing.

"Come on sweetie, you're not going anywhere with your eyes drooping closed every few seconds." Blaine shook Kurt awake.

"I'll be fine." Kurt protested.

"No, I will not have you driving home with you this tired. Now, no more guff, come one. You can sleep in the guest room." Blaine pulled Kurt up.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kurt mumbled in his half consciousness.

Blaine hesitated before saying yes. He didn't want Kurt to think he was taking advantage, but he was just tired, not drunk. He led Kurt to his room where the brunette took off his shoes and pants leaving himself in his dress shirt and boxers. Blaine blushed as he thought back to his earlier dream before stripping down to his boxers and wife beater thinking of dead kittens to will his growing erection down.

Both men crawled under the blankets and snuggled into one another whispering goodnight with small kisses before drifting to sleep.

VvV

In the morning Kurt woke in a strange setting and blinked a few time to clear the blur from his vision. He felt strong arms wrapped around his waist and smiled at the welcomed warmth. He yawned and stretched slightly stirring Blaine behind him. Kurt smiled as Blaine started kissing the back of his neck.

"Mmm. Good morning." Kurt held in a yawn.

"Good morning." Blaine smiled against Kurt's flesh.

Kurt turned in his arms and kissed Blaine's lips pulling their bodies closer. Blaine's hands grabbed Kurt tighter as the kiss became more heated. Blaine's head became foggy as he became intoxicated by Kurt. Kurt's tongue licked Blaine's bottom lip begging for entrance as his hands roamed the expanse of Blaine's back. In an instant Blaine's head cleared at the sensation left behind from the brunette's fingernails dragging across his skin.

"Kurt, we can't." Blaine pulled back regretting it instantly as he missed Kurt's lips against his.

"Blaine, we're just kissing…" Kurt pointed out.

"Yes, but if we continue I may not be able to control myself. I want you, Kurt, but-"

"But what, Blaine?" Kurt rubbed his side.

"I want to make sure this is perfect for you. I feel like if we have sex it should be for the right reasons and at the right time." Blaine explained.

What he couldn't explain was this new feeling. He never felt like this towards anyone else before in his life. He felt as if he needed to protect him, love him, cherish him, and make everything for Kurt perfect and wonderful for as long as he lived.

"Blaine, I feel like I've known you forever, and everything is going so fast, but it all feels so right. I would never do this if I didn't want to, or trust you. Right here, right now, with you; it all feels perfect. Like a dream, but when I wake up it's still happening. I want it to be for the right reasons and at the right time as well, and whether that's now, tomorrow, next month, or next year, I know that I'm with the right person- you." Kurt smiled tearfully.

Blaine kissed him passionately and Kurt rolled them over to where he was straddling Blaine.

"It feels right to me. Does it to you?" Kurt asked with lust blown eyes.

Blaine could feel Kurt's erection and he grinded up so they slotted together perfectly and slid together sinfully.

"Yes!" Blaine moaned.

Kurt smiled and bent down to kiss Blaine hard and deep as he kept thrusting forward, swallowing Blaine's moans. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and pulled him down harder and faster intensifying the sensation.

"I want you, Kurt." Blaine moaned in his ear.

"You can have me." Kurt panted as he hugged Blaine giving him control.

Blaine flipped them over and sat between Kurt's legs. He looked into Kurt's eyes and kissed him, moving his lips down across his flesh from lips to chest. He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt slowly, teasingly as his lips touched each revealed piece of skin. Kurt writhed beneath the curly haired man as his tongue teased him. When the he was released from the shirt Blaine grabbed his sides and arched him off of the bed as he latched his mouth onto his nipple and sucked fervently eliciting moans from the other man. Kurt's hand flew to entangle in Blaine's hair making him moan as his curls were tugged lightly. The vibrations spread across Kurt's chest and made him feel more alive than ever before.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned breathlessly.

The boy in question looked up and smiled as he moved his body further down the expanse of Kurt's body and looked into Kurt's eyes as he massaged his thighs, mouthing over his boxers. Kurt's eyes closed as his head fell to the pillows as Blaine's hot breath teased his bulging cock. His hands pushed Blaine's head further into his crotch and Blaine chuckled at Kurt's eagerness.

"God, you're such a freaking tease." Kurt giggled.

Blaine went back up and kissed Kurt's lips while his hand slipped inside his boxers and he grabbed his length sliding his hand up and down. Kurt yelped into Blaine's kiss, but relaxed into his touch. Blaine pumped his fist faster into a rhythm, teasing the head with his thumb every few thrusts.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss and laid his forehead against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held himself up against the headboard as he attacked Kurt's neck, pumping his cock faster and faster.

"Blaine, I want you." Kurt moaned, biting Blaine's shoulder.

"You can have me." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before he licked the shell and bit Kurt's ear lobe.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and stopped him because he wanted more and if Blaine didn't stop then it would all end. Blaine stopped and stared into Kurt's eyes looking for any hesitation or fear, but there was none. Kurt just nodded and pleaded with his eyes. Without a second thought Blaine went to his nightstand and grabbed his lube and a condom. As he ripped his boxers and shirt off, Kurt did the same, and met each other in the same spot, Blaine straddling Kurt's hips as they kissed sweetly. Kurt grabbed the condom and rolled it up Blaine's length before opening the bottle of lube, pouring a small amount in his hand before grabbing Blaine's throbbing erection and pumped it slowly. Blaine hissed from the cold liquid, but then moaned at the sensation of Kurt's soft hand and the fact that Kurt was touching him. Kurt sped up a little spreading the lube evenly, and teasing Blaine slightly. He stopped when Blaine began meeting his hand with a thrust. Blaine inaudibly whined at the loss, but Kurt kissed him and spread his legs under Blaine asking to be entered. Blaine obliged as he lined himself up and pushed in slowly relishing in Kurt's tight heat. Kurt tensed at the intrusion, but began to relax at Blaine's soothing touch and soft kisses. He's never felt so loved and cared for. Blaine paused every once in a while to give Kurt time to adjust. When Blaine was fully sheathed Kurt held onto him like a vice as his nails dug into his shoulders from the intense fullness.

"Please, Blaine, move." Kurt choked out after a few seconds.

Blaine held Kurt as he pulled out and pushed back in. Blaine made a slow pace as he searched for the bundle of nerves and after a few thrust he found it and had Kurt cried out as he hugged him tighter. Blaine picked up his pace as he now slammed into Kurt, hitting his prostate every few thrusts. Kurt was sobbing from pleasure as Blaine kissed and nipped playfully at his lips and jaw.

"Kurt, I'm so close." Blaine moaned.

"Cum, Blaine." Kurt sobbed in his ear.

Blaine kissed Kurt hard and sped up. He hit Kurt's prostate one last time making the brunette shake as his orgasm hit him hard. The sound of Blaine's name rolling from Kurt's tongue in that moment did it for Blaine and two thrust later he was coming just as hard with Kurt's name on his lips. Completely done for, both men just held each other, Blaine lying on top of Kurt as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Their lips met once more as Blaine pulled out, tied the condom off, and threw it in the bin next to his desk before he lay next to his lover. After a few moments when the high started to fade, Blaine stared at Kurt who was playing with his curls, smiling brightly.

"Hold on?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him strangely as the curly haired man got out of bed and walked to his desk, grabbing his camera as he started snapping pictures of Kurt lying there like a God.

"Blaine, stop. What are you doing?" Kurt giggled as the flash popped every few seconds.

"Hold still, the light is perfect." He giggled in response before falling into bed snapping one last picture.

"Must you take a picture of me in such a state?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you are my muse, and as such you just inspire me, so, yes, I must." Blaine grinned as he leant down and kissed Kurt.

"Your muse, eh?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's nose making him scrunch his face adorably. Before he knew it, Kurt grabbed the camera from Blaine and started snapping pictures of the other, laughing maniacally.

"Hey, no fair." Blaine laughed as Kurt straddled him, pinning him to the mattress as he looked through the viewfinder and snapped one last shot.

Blaine grabbed the camera from Kurt's hands and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you." Blaine said once more.

"I love you too." Kurt answered with a kiss.

VvV

As they lay in bed holding each other a knock resonated from the front door.

"Blaine. Are you there? We need to talk about your pictures." They hear Anthony Anderson call through the door.

"Just ignore it and maybe he'll go away." Blaine mumbled half asleep.

Kurt curled up more around Blaine and snuggled further into his chest, "Okay."

And with that they fell asleep, perfectly in the other's arms as Blaine's father banged on the front door, "Blaine!"

But nothing was heard as the photographer and his muse held each other with all of the love in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Formally a one-shot another chapter was requested. Thank you RubyRogue666 and Orange-Coyote for liking it so much, you guys are awesome. So without further ado here is a slightly rushed sort-of-like-an-epilogue second chapter :)

* * *

"Blaine! What the hell is the meaning of this?" Anthony stormed into the bedroom and threw the photos on top of the startled men.

Kurt shrunk under the covers over embarrassed. Blaine rubbed his eyes furiously as he gained focus on the man.

"What the hell?" Blaine asked roughly, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Don't give me that shit, Blaine. Open your god damn eyes and tell me what the hell this is." Anthony yelled with fury.

Kurt just sat there, trembling, not knowing what to do. He just looked between Blaine and his father.

Blaine huffed at his father as he grabbed the photos in question and scanned through them, "What?"

"These photos; what are they? You think you can get by with this crap, Blaine?"

"What's wrong with them? They're some of the best I've ever taken." Blaine said sternly.

He knew where this was going and he didn't like the direction it was going, especially not with Kurt here.

"These are shit!" Anthony spat.

"Excuse me, but how dare you talk to your son like that. Calling his work shit. This is not shit. This is beautiful art and if you can't see that than you don't deserve to be looking!" Kurt spoke up out of nowhere.

Blaine went white as he turned to see Kurt red-faced and yelling at his father.

"And how dare you tell me how I should talk to my son. You're nothing but his new slut. Why don't you go find your pants and get the hell out of here?" Anthony yelled back, louder than ever.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Blaine shouted and stood up.

Anthony looked stunned as he turned to see his son standing up to him, literally standing up to him.

"Blaine, it's okay." Kurt looked down defeated.

He honestly didn't know why he had said anything at all, but what Anthony just said…

"No, Kurt. You don't deserve to be talked to like that-"

"Awe, you're sticking up for this little gay fairy-"

"Don't you dare!" Blaine gritted through his teeth, pointing at his father just waiting for him to push him too far.

"All you gay fairy boys… All you guys are sluts and deserve each other…" Anthony said harshly.

"If you knew me, if you even knew the slightest thing about me, you would know that I don't sleep around. If you cared you would know that Kurt isn't just some slut gay boy that I'm fucking, but the love of my life. If you loved me then you would see all of that, but all you see is what you want. All you see is the stereotypes." Blaine glanced at Kurt, his features softening seeing this beautiful boy, "I love him, dad, and believe it or not he saved me. So you have two choices: get out and never talk to me again, or get out, take these photos, go home, and do your fucking job." Blaine yelled the last two words.

Anthony stared between the two men his fury rolling inside.

"Fine, Blaine. You want to waste your life away with him then go ahead, but don't you dare rub it in my face. Have fun with your fag…" Anthony glared at his son before turning on his heels and walking out of the room, slamming the door in his wake.

Blaine breathed out and fell to the bed. He turned to see Kurt crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Blaine quickly crawled over to the sobbing man.

"What he said… Blaine, what he said, was it true?" Kurt asked.

"Was what true?" Blaine asked, holding his shoulders, searching his eyes frantically.

"Am I just another fuck toy assistant?" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, please don't listen to him-"

"Is it true?" Kurt yelled backing away from Blaine.

"No, Kurt, no, it's not true." Blaine started crying at this broken man.

"Then why?" Kurt asked, his voice failing him.

"He doesn't accept that I'm gay. Listen to me Kurt." He moved towards Kurt and pulled the man to his chest, "I've only been with one other man, Kurt. I've had two boyfriends in my life, and I only had sex with one. My ex. Kurt, most of my other assistants have been women. Even if they weren't I wouldn't sleep with them."

Kurt looked up into Blaine eyes looking for truth and seeing it, along with hurt.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt whispered almost inaudibly.

"No, Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine kissed the top of his head.

For a few moments more they sat there and held each other until they felt too numb to feel.

Kurt pulled away first, wiping his eyes, and laughing tearfully.

"What's so funny?" Blaine chuckled as he too wiped his eyes.

"I'm always so dramatic."

"That's one of the things I love about you." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I love you too, Blaine. Now, come on, enough cuddling. Let's get dressed and start working." Kurt sniffled as he stood from the bed in search of his clothes.

Blaine grabbed his wrist, "Don't let what he said affect you, Kurt. You're special and a bigot like him is just jealous."

"I know. It just hurts. It brings back so many memories of high school." Kurt looked down.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt back down onto the bed and hugged him.

"I'm not because I would have never had the need to make something of myself and get away. Then I would have never met you." Kurt smiled and melted into Blaine's arms.

"I promise to never let anyone hurt you like that ever again, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's arm before pulling away and getting up.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt repeated as he turned and knelt on the bed to kiss Blaine's lips.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"Now come on, we really need to start working now that you fired your father." Kurt laughed grabbing his pants and retreating out of the room.

Blaine stared at Kurt strutting out of the room in his boxers, drooling a bit.

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped the boy out of his reverie, laughing.

Blaine jumped up and followed the man out of the room.

VvV

Kurt was fully dressed as Blaine sat in his office chair in his pants, but no shirt. Not that he was complaining. They had a quick breakfast of cereal, silent and tense from the earlier events, but it soon eased as Blaine made it his mission to bring joy and light back into Kurt's eyes. He hung his spoon from his nose, threw cereal pieces at him, and even tickled the man when he refused to pay attention. By the end of breakfast Kurt was smiling, laughing, and holding Blaine's hand joining in on the fun. Now Blaine sat in his office chair going through photos like the night before, but turning his mock prints into final prints that shone through the television like true pieces of art.

"Blaine, these are beautiful." Kurt sat on the couch watching the curly headed boy work.

He saw how Blaine took an amateur image and within seconds turn it into a photograph that truly spoke of the emotion and the moment in time the photo was captured. He turned to Blaine to see him concentrating with an adorable look. His eyes were scrunched up behind his glasses, his hand rubbing his chin as he searched for the right saturation and blend of colors. Kurt turned back to the screen seeing a photo of him, most of his face cropped out, but his eyes shining, his smile radiating from the screen. It took him back to that moment and gave him memories of laughing outside in the sun with Blaine. Tears started springing from his eyes once more.

Blaine sighed, his eyes getting tired. He looked over to the couch to see Kurt wiping his eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Blaine got out of his chair and stretched before heading towards Kurt.

"Nothing, it's just your photos are amazing. That picture just gave me so many good feelings and memories." Kurt smiled.

Blaine hugged Kurt into his side, "That's why I love photography. I love taking something and giving it life and making it mean something to someone."

"That's beautiful." Kurt smiled.

"You're beautiful." Blaine kissed Kurt before jumping up and going back to work.

Kurt watched him for a few minutes before going into the kitchen and grabbing two sodas setting one in front of Blaine on his way back to the couch.

"Thank you." Blaine said looking up momentarily.

Kurt smiled and grabbed his phone from the pocket, texting Mercedes feeling like a giddy schoolboy.

Hey 'Cedes!- Kurt

Hey boo. Wat r u so excited about?- Mercedes

Oh nothing. Just some guy…- Kurt

Who wat whr when y how?- Mercedes

His name is Blaine, he's a photographer in NY- Kurt

Boy I know ur giving me more info than that- Mercedes

Ok ok… I was hired as his assistant, but we hit it off and well I think I'm in love- Kurt

Ddnt u just get this job?- Mercedes

Yes but its like ive known him forever- Kurt

Just be careful boo bc u best believe I will b ovr thr if need b- Mercedes

Yes mother hen. Ud love him. Hes like no one ive ever met before- Kurt

Im so inviting u up for the weekend so u guys can meet- Kurt

How abt this weekend?- Mercedes

?- Kurt

Surprise?- Mercedes

"Oh my Gawwwwd!" Kurt jumped and screamed.

Blaine jumped with a start, but smiled at Kurt.

"Everything okay?" Blaine giggled.

Kurt froze and stared at Blaine, "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked again.

"Yeah, sorry, I was talking to my friend Mercedes and she is surprising me this weekend." Kurt replied clapping excitedly.

"That's great. Does this mean I get to meet her?" Blaine asked.

"I was hoping you would want to." Kurt smiled.

"I would love to meet your best friend." Blaine smiled back.

"Great! I'm going to go and call her." Kurt squealed as he ran out of the room to phone his best friend.

Blaine laughed again before getting back to work. He was getting to his last few photos in this stack.

"Only three more stacks to go." He sighed as he looked at the clock and saw it was already four o'clock.

He clicked on the last folder and found the fun photos of him and Kurt from last night when they had a camera fight. He smiled at the memory. He quickly went to work editing them. His father always made him take photos of the same old thing and now he had a great inspiration, Kurt, and he was going to use it. He was his own agent now and it was time to show what he could do, inspire others himself, and be himself in his art. That's what art was anyhow, creating, sharing, inspiring; telling a story using truth, beauty, and love.

He was just finishing up the first stack and sending them into his printing shop before he sent the final prints to the agency when Kurt came back in.

"She'll be here Friday, and wants to take us out to dinner." Kurt sat on Blaine's desk.

"Sounds good." Blaine stretched and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

"You look tired." Kurt pouted.

"I am. How about we order some take-out and go cuddle in bed with a movie?" Blaine yawned.

"I like that, but you do know I have a house that I'll have to get back to eventually?" Kurt laughed.

"Nope, I'm sorry, but I'm holding you hostage." Blaine laid his head on Kurt's lap.

"How about you let me grab some stuff from home and I'll pick something up on the way home?" Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curls.

"I guess I could let you go for a little while." Blaine scrunched his face up.

Kurt picked his head up and kissed his lips, "And maybe after you finish your photos you can spend a week at my place?" Kurt bit his lips, asking hopeful.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's worried lips.

Kurt kissed back feeling Blaine's hand cup his left cheek.

VvV

The rest of the week flew by as they continued with their routine of going to bed together, waking up in each other's arms, breakfast, work, and then dinner with cuddling and a movie. It was all perfect and neither wanted it to ever end. As Friday rolled around Kurt got more and more excited as his friend was heading to visit him from California. Mercedes was a back-up singer for many famous singers and was living a dream that made Kurt so proud.

"So, Kurt?" Blaine asked that Friday afternoon, "Where is Mercedes planning on staying for the weekend?"

Kurt was in Blaine's bathroom fixing his hair before they had to ride to the airport to meet her.

"Um, she said she made reservations at a hotel just up the road." Kurt peaked from the door.

"How would you like it if she stayed here?" Blaine asked nervously.

He didn't want to overstep.

"Really?" Kurt asked, eyes lighting up like stars.

"Yeah. I have a guest room she's more than welcomed to use. I mean she's only here until Monday so there is no sense in staying in a hotel." Blaine explained.

Kurt came out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed next to Blaine, "You are too wonderful." He said kissing him.

"I would like to think just enough." He smiled and kissed Kurt.

"You can offer when we pick her up. It'll mean more if you ask and she'll love you forever." Kurt grinned.

"Okay, when do we need to get her?" Blaine asked looking at his watch.

"I would say in about an hour we need to leave. We're meeting her at terminal 3."

"Sounds good. I have a surprise for you." Blaine suddenly got up from the bed and ran from the room.

Kurt eyed him oddly as he followed the retreating man out of the room with his eyes.

"Well, come on." Blaine came back and waved from the door.

Kurt jumped up and followed the man out to the living room where Blaine was holding something huge and wrapped.

"Okay, so it's not much, but I'd thought that you would like it." Blaine handed it to the brunette.

Kurt eyed it trying to think of what it could be and took it with a smile before tearing it open. Inside he found a framed picture and when he turned it over he saw the most beautiful things. Blaine had made a collage of pictures they took in bed and around the house and yard.

"Blaine, this is wonderful." Tears pooling in his eyes as he went through the memories of each photo.

"I thought you would like it." Blaine came up behind Kurt and rested his head against his shoulder.

"I love it. Thank you, Blaine." Kurt turned in his arms and pecked Blaine's lips before pulling from his grasp and walking over to the fireplace.

Blaine watched as he placed the picture over the barren mantle.

"There, now that's more homely." Kurt smiled at his work.

"Homely?" Blaine asked giddy with excitement that Kurt though of this place as home.

"Is that alright?" Kurt turned suddenly worried.

"It's perfect. You're perfect." Blaine came up to Kurt and held his waist before kissing his lips softly.

VvV

On the way to the airport they sat in silence as Kurt was excited speechless about seeing his best friend, and Blaine was nervous about meeting someone so close to his love. How was he going to cope when the time comes to meet Kurt's father if this is how he feels just meeting a friend? Blaine bit his lip as he thought about it. Kurt was going to be the death of him.

Sensing his nerves, Kurt laced his hand with Blaine's and smiled at him. Blaine turned to smile back, relaxing a bit at the gesture. Kurt looked back out of the window as Blaine turned his focus back to the road.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the airport, quickly finding a spot, and rushing to terminal 3. After their not-so-short make out session they were running a little late, but they made it just as Mercedes was walking through, bag in hand.

Kurt wasted no time in running up to her for a hug.

"'CEDES!" Kurt screamed.

"KURT!" Mercedes screamed back.

They were hugging and laughing as they held each other at arm's length to look at the other.

"You look good as always, boo."

"I can say the same for you. California is treating you well." Kurt replied.

Blaine stood back smiling as he watched the exchange. Mercedes looked up and saw the man and looked back to Kurt with a knowing grin.

"Is this the man you were telling me about?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt blushed as he took her hand and led her to Blaine.

"Mercedes, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Mercedes Jones." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you this week." He smiled and stuck out his hand.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "Oh no, I want a hug from the man who's been making my boy here the happiest person alive." She laughed as she pulled the man into a hug.

Blaine laughed as he hugged her back all nervousness melting away at the embrace.

Kurt smiled at them and was so happy that everything was going great.

"So, Mercedes, Kurt said you got a hotel, but I was wondering if you would like to stay with us at my place?" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I couldn't impose." Mercedes looked down.

"Oh no, not at all. I would love for you to stay with us." Blaine insisted.

"Please Mercedes?" Kurt begged.

"Okay. How can I say no to two puppy-dog faces?" She smiled as she pulled them both into a hug.

And with that Blaine grabbed her bags- ever the gentleman- and led them to the car as Kurt wrapped his arm around Mercedes' to 'catch up'.

VvV

When Blaine pulled into the driveway Mercedes gasped at the beautiful house.

"You live here?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Welcome to my house." Blaine smiled proudly.

"Damn other white boy. Kurt if you don't keep him can I have him?" Mercedes asked jokingly.

"Yes Mercedes, although I plan on keeping him." Kurt winked at Blaine who looked nervous in the driver's seat.

Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt's cheek before getting out and opening Kurt's door, and then Mercedes' door.

"He's such a gentleman too." Mercedes curtsied as she got out.

"You two go inside. Kurt could maybe show you around? I'll get the bags." Blaine smiled.

Kurt hugged Blaine and kissed him hard before giggling at the curly headed man's dazed look and grabbing Mercedes' arm once more to show her inside.

Blaine rolled his eyes at them as he unloaded the trunk and carried everything inside. Once there he just watched the two as they went through the house. Kurt looked so excited and adorable. He went to his room and grabbed his camera so he could sneak around and take pictures of the two. As he scrolled through his pictures Kurt came up behind him and grabbed his waist.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing my good sir?" Kurt asked as he laid his head on the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

"Nothing, just playing." Blaine grinned as he grabbed Kurt's arms and swayed them.

"Uh huh." Kurt said disbelieving.

"Where's 'Cedes?"

"She's in the bathroom freshening up." Kurt whispered hotly against his neck before licking a strip and blowing cool air eliciting a shiver from Blaine.

"If we didn't have a guest or dinner reservations I would drag you to the room right about now." Blaine mewled.

"Just wait until tonight." Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine shivered again as he turned in Kurt's arms and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"You're a little tease." Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt hotly.

"But you love me." Kurt smiled into the kiss.

"Mmm. That I do." Blaine spoke against his lips.

They continued to place small, soft pecks on the other's lips whimpering softly at the sensation.

"Ahem!" Mercedes cleared her throat as she walked into the room.

Kurt jumped back and blushed while Blaine looked at the floor rubbing his neck.

"You guys are too cute." She rolled her eyes before walking in and taking a seat on the couch.

"Sorry." Blaine apologized.

"Don't be sorry boo, but you can make it up by you both sitting down and telling me _everything_." She smiled.

Kurt bit his lip and grabbed Blaine's hand as they sat on the couch, Kurt starting from the beginning of how he and Blaine met as well as how they got together. By the end of the tale Mercedes looked as if she was going to cry.

"My baby boy is all grown up." She cooed as she pulled him into a hug, "You best be good to him, Blaine." She threatened, but smiled.

"No worries, Mercedes. I'll take care of him for as long as he'll have me." Blaine winked.

She smiled and pulled him into the hug.

VvV

Mercedes couldn't stop smiling at the couple as they entered into the restaurant. Blaine opened Kurt's door, held the door to the restaurant, and pulled out her and Kurt's chair before sitting down himself. Kurt thanked him with a quick kiss and a smile that warmed her heart. She has never seen Kurt this happy and Blaine seemed like a perfect everything. Even though she still thought it was happening too fast she could see why and this man definitely had her seal of approval. She continued to watch them as they discussed the menu.

"Mercedes?" Kurt waved to her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She snapped out of her reverie.

"I was asking you what you were going to order." Both men laughed.

"Oh, sorry. You two are very distracting with your lovey-dovey cuteness." She winked before actually looking at her menu.

The waiter soon came over and took their order and was off letting the group talk.

"So, Mercedes, you never did explain why you were surprising me." Kurt clasped his hands under his chin.

"Oh, well, I missed my boo, and when I heard you found yourself a man I definitely couldn't stay away." She smiled.

Kurt wasn't buying it though. He grabbed her hand from across the table and gave her his 'girl please' look. She sighed defeated.

"Come on 'Cedes. What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes with a smile, "I got a job offer for here in New York and decided to take it. It's not the best gig and the pay is awful, but I'd get to see you more often."

"Wait, what? You're moving here?" Kurt jumped excitedly.

"Yes. I was coming up here for the weekend to get the keys to my apartment and surprise you then, but you figured me out." She smirked.

"Where are you moving to?" Blaine asked.

"This little apartment on the Upper West Side." She took a sip of her water.

"Are you excited about your job?" He asked.

"It's not the best, but I wasn't getting much out in California either." She shrugged.

"What's the job?" Kurt asked.

"A back-up singer with Studio Six, they needed someone for when they get recording artists in there."

"I can tell you're not too happy about it?" Kurt asked seeing her disappointed eyes.

"Not really. I mean, I love my job don't get me wrong, but it's just like high school. I'm always swaying in the background never getting my moment to shine. It was alright for a while, but now it's just getting old." She sank into her seat.

Blaine felt bad, there is nothing like broken dreams that ended up not being what you thought it would be, and then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey Mercedes, I know this may sound insane and has nothing to do with your business, but I'm looking for a new manager. The pay is alright and you'd be working with Kurt and I." Blaine offered.

Kurt looked at Blaine shocked then at Mercedes waiting for her answer.

"But I have no clue how to be a photography manager." Mercedes shook her head in disbelief.

"It's easy. If my dad could do it I'm sure you could do it better. I just need someone to take care of business while I'm out taking pictures. Like meet with the agency, look over the pictures to make sure they're perfect, schedule shoots, and to keep our shenanigans in line." He smiled at Kurt.

"I don't know what to say?" Mercedes shook her head.

"You should say yes." Kurt grabbed her hand again and smiled.

"Why not. If it means spending days with you guys then I would love to." She beamed.

"That's great. Okay, first thing first then Ms. Manager, we have got to get you moved here." Blaine smiled and grabbed her other hand.

VvV

The next few months entailed Kurt and Blaine spending every other week at Blaine's house and the other time at Kurt's as they helped Mercedes move from California to New York. They found her an amazing apartment just between them and so far she was loving her new job.

Kurt was happier than ever and was sure to let Blaine know that every second of the day. He never wanted this to end, and Blaine made sure it didn't.

Blaine was named one of the top gay photographers and was getting job after job now with Mercedes as his manager and Kurt as his assistant. He loved that no matter what, Kurt was with him at jobs to keep it fun, and him focused, but mostly less stressed. On one of their trips to London for a fashion shoot Blaine proposed in front of Buckingham Palace and Kurt was quick to say yes.

Mercedes was an awesome manager and loved New York, especially when she got to see and hang out with her two best friends. She even met someone, a guy named Sam who worked at the agency which funded Blaine's photography. She was in a new city, at a new job, with a new man, and felt like her life had finally begun.

For these three, life had become good again, and it all started with Blaine's muse.


End file.
